


Getting His Number

by TetrodotoxinB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, DADT Mentions, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Being Closeted, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: Mac and Junior get into the aloha spirit.





	Getting His Number

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd because I lack the energy to care.
> 
> Also my terrible, horrible, no-good wife tried to convince me to call this "lei me." Let's all collectively glare at her.

They’re gathered for dinner at a local shrimp truck that McGarrett recommended to them. Mac’s halfway through his plate when Riley asks, “So did you get Junior’s number yet?”

He swallows and nods. “Yeah, I got McGarrett’s and Williams’, too. Did you need to call one of them?”

Jack shakes his head and takes a sip of his beer. “No, not ‘did you get his number,’ but like _‘did you get his number,’_ you feel me?”

Mac blinks and looks at everyone around the table. He’s missing something because they’re all staring at him expectantly. “Is that innuendo, Jack?”

Everyone chuckles which does nothing to alleviate Mac’s confusion. 

“Mac, everything Jack says is innuendo,” Riley points out. “But seriously, have you not noticed the way Junior has been hitting on you all week?” 

“Um, no. Reigns has been very clearly interested in Tani,” Mac asserts.

Bozer laughs. “Dude, that guy is DTF, and not with her. You just gotta say the word.”

Mac shakes his head and shovels another forkful of shrimp into his mouth. “If you say so.”

*****

Mac is out with Junior the next day doing some recon while the others either hang back at HQ or run down other leads.

“So Reigns, you got a girlfriend?” Mac asks apropos of nothing. They’re walking around the perimeter of a potential safehouse, inspecting for weaknesses. It’s maybe not his most subtle attempt at flirting, but he may not be afforded another chance to ask sans colleagues. 

Reigns looks at Mac, his tongue lightly wetting his lips. “Nah,” he says, turning back to their perimeter check. “I don’t often date women.”

“Men, huh? I wouldn’t think that would go over well in the SEALs,” Mac comments. It sure hadn’t gone over well in the Army when Mac had been in.

“It didn’t really,” Junior says. He shrugs casually, like what he’s implying didn’t cut to the core of who he is. “What about you? You got someone?”

“No. Or well, I did, but then she took a deep cover assignment from another agency and she got me shot and nearly killed when she faked her death. Let’s say it didn’t work out after that.” 

Junior shakes his head. “Yeah, I think that would’ve been a deal breaker for me, too.”

Mac huffs a laugh that’s probably a little more bitter than he means it to be, or rather more bitter than he means for Junior to hear. “I think dating someone you work closely with is probably a little doomed from the beginning.”

“Yeah. Adam’s wife, Kono, was 5-0 for a while. She filed on him a couple months back.”

Mac’s remembers meeting Kono and her cousin Chin a couple of years ago when they came to Hawaii after an earthquake. She’d seemed the picture of marital bliss at the time, but after Nikki, Mac’s learned that relationships can take a turn on a dime.

They finish the perimeter sweep in silence and load up in the car. They’re weaving down single-lane mountain roads on their way back to town by the time that Mac figures out how to continue the conversation.

“You know, even after DADT got repealed, I never had the guts to date men while I was in the Army.”

Junior slows on the next curve, like he can’t drive so fast and process that information both at the same time. “I didn’t want to ask, in case, you know. Some guys get upset.”

“No, I know. I remember.” And he does, more than he’d like. It may have been legal to be out, but that didn’t protect him from what went on. He’d played it safe to begin with and what he saw told him enough to stay quiet from there on out. 

“So, uh, you busy tonight?” Junior asks.

Mac turns to see Junior smiling and biting his bottom lip. “Not unless something case related comes up. Why you got something in mind?”

“I might.”

*****

Mac’s pretty sure that McGarrett is wingmanning Junior because there’s no other reason for him to decide to grill steaks at Williams’ house on a week night when he could be doing the same thing at his own house. 

They sit on the beach sipping on beers and talking about work, the tours they served on, Jack and Steve’s antics at work. It’s easy conversation, the way Mac doesn’t often find with other people. They drift closer together — getting up to piss, getting a beer, getting the food delivery — and each time they sit back down, they’re closer and closer until their shoulders and thighs are touching. 

Mac hadn’t really thought about it before, about whether or not Junior was attractive, not until Riley brought it up. But Junior’s definitely worth looking at. He’s built different than Mac in every way — thick, full, solid. He’s got a wrestler’s body, where Mac is more of a boxer. Mac can honestly say he wants his hands on Junior before the night is out.

“You like what you see?” Junior asks, and maybe Mac wasn’t being all that stealthy with the way he was looking.

Mac can feel the heat on his cheeks but he smiles anyway. “Yeah, I do.”

Junior grins and leans in. It’s good, so good, to kiss Junior. He’s got confidence but without the attempt to control where it goes. Mac loves it. He wriggles his beer bottle down into the sand behind himself to free up his hand and then brushes off the sand on his pants leg. He touches Junior’s stomach first and Junior moans, reaching a sandy hand over to grab Mac’s hip and pull him closer.

Mac is happy to oblige, shifting instead to sit on Junior’s lap where he runs his hands up Junior’s chest, brushing his nipples as he goes.

“Oh, fuck,” Junior breathes.

Mac smiles against Junior’s lips. “You like that?”

“Nah, just moaning to confuse you.”

Mac laughs and then so does Junior, their foreheads bumping together. 

“You wanna take this inside?” Junior suggests.

Mac grinds down against Junior, his own arousal pressing against Junior’s. “Yeah, I think that’d be good.”

They extract themselves from the sand, grabbing their beer bottles and brushing off as much of the sand as they can. It’s stupid how giddy Mac feels when Junior grabs him by the hand to pull him towards the house, but it’s been a while since he’s felt good with someone else. Forever since it was with another man. An eternity since it was safe not to hide.

They hurry up the stairs, shucking shirts and shoes as they go. Junior’s got the guest room at the end of the second floor landing and they tumble through the door together, pulling each other’s zippers as they stumble towards the bed. Junior wins when he hooks a foot behind Mac’s ankle and pushes, effectively tripping him into landing on the mattress.

“That’s cheating,” Mac complains when Junior yanks Mac’s pants and underwear off in one go.

Junior grins. “Somehow I think it’ll work out for you.”

“Oh, yeah? How’s that?” Mac asks.

Junior shoves his own pants and underwear down with a smirk and reaches for the nightstand. “Put this on and find out,” Junior says, tossing a condom onto Mac’s chest. 

Mac grins as he tears the foil wrapper open with his teeth. He grits his teeth as he rolls it on because fuck he’s keyed up and everything already feels so good. The look on Junior’s face as he does the same tells Mac that he’s in the same boat.

“Scoot,” Junior urges. He punctuates the request with a light slap to the outside of Mac thigh.

Mac still isn’t sure what Junior has planned, but Junior put on a condom, too, so there are some options. Mac opts for situating himself in the center of the bed, his head on the pillows. It’s the most reasonable location and if Junior needs him to reposition it’s not the end of the world. 

It’s apparently a good choice because Junior climbs onto the bed with a very enthusiastic grin and proceeds to straddle Mac, his hands coming to rest on Mac’s stomach. 

“Anything you don’t want?” Junior asks.

Mac thinks for a moment. Not many partners have ever asked, mostly it’s been _him_ trying to be the gentleman, and it’s nice that Junior’s that kind of guy. “No penetration? If there’s anything else I’ll let you know when we get to it. You?”

“No hickeys where they can see at work.”

Mac nods. “Good point. Same for me.”

Junior nods and leans forward, sliding his hands up Mac’s torso, gently flicking both nipples as he moves. Everything is electric right now and the sensation shoots from his nipples to his dick. Mac arches up off the bed and grabs at Junior’s fantastically round hips, sinking his fingers into the padding there. The layer of body fat that Junior carries is deceptive because underneath, Mac can feel solid muscle.

When Junior’s lips meet his, Mac lets his eyes close. He enjoys the unhurried connection, the languid, unhurried way their hands skim over each other’s skin. After days full of bullets and bombs and running, it’s the softness Mac has been desperate for. 

But the patience borne of a few beers only lasts so long, and after a bit, Mac’s arousal begins to take the wheel. Mac wants to get his hands all over Junior, and he shifts, trying to gain leverage. Their dicks rub together and both of them gasp, suddenly rutting together in unison. It goes on for a minute, their kisses more hurried as their hips roll together again and again. 

“Easy, easy,” Junior pants against Mac’s lips.

“What? Something wrong?” Mac asks.

Junior shakes his head and steals another, slightly more chaste kiss. “I got plans for you, but if you come like this I won’t get to do it.”

“Alright, fair, but you can’t make me wait. Come on already,” Mac whines.

Junior laughs and pushes Mac into the mattress. “Stay.”

“Come on, like I was gonna leave,” Mac mutters as he looks up at the ceiling.

Junior’s hands grip Mac’s hips, pressing him down against the bed as Junior shuffles down the bed, and then, without warning, Junior’s got his mouth halfway down Mac’s dick. 

“Jesus!” Mac shouts. He can feel Junior chuckle around him as he bobs his head, licking and sucking at once. Mac digs his fingers into the sheets around him and he gasps as Junior works him over like he’s a popsicle in a desert. 

Now Mac prides himself on being a gentleman to both men and women alike, so he would never be so crass as to buck his hips and choke Junior, not unless he wanted it. But the fact that Mac can’t even get the leverage to do it, that fact that Junior’s hands are so powerful to just hold him to the bed like this — it’s heady as hell and unbearably hot. 

It’s the thought of Junior holding him down and doing other fantastic things to him, obviously combined with the stellar blow job he’s receiving, that drives Mac over the edge. He moans his appreciation loudly, his chest heaving long after the orgasm is over. 

Junior flops down beside Mac and runs his palm up and down Mac’s stomach until he comes back to earth. “How’re you feeling?”

Mac laughs. “Pretty great. Can’t imagine why, though.”

“Truly a mystery,” Junior agrees.

“You, uh, you still hard?” Mac asks.

“Yeah, but you don’t owe me anything for the blow job.”

“Oh, the hell I don’t,” Mac declares, rolling up onto his elbow to face Junior. “You can’t just suck my brains out through my dick and think I won’t reciprocate.”

Junior holds up a hand in surrender. “I’m not arguing.”

Mac smiles, already formulating a plan. “You have any lube?”

Junior points at the nightstand. “Drawer.”

Mac strips off the used condom, ties it up, and tosses it in the trash before getting off of the bed to go around to the nightstand. What he finds is the good stuff — silicone, rather than water based. Mac sets the bottle on the bed and then looks around for a towel. The last thing he wants is to ruin the bedsheets or possibly even the mattress depending on whether or not there’s a mattress pad under the sheet.

“You didn’t say penetration was a no. You still interested?” Mac asks.

“Hell, yeah.”

With a little direction from Junior, Mac finds what he needs in the upstairs bathroom even though it’s awkwardly located in McGarrett’s room. Cleaned up and armed with supplies, Mac makes his way back to the bedroom.

“Lift your hips,” Mac instructs. He slides the towel under Junior’s butt and then mounts the bed between Junior’s still bent legs. “However you wanna get comfy.”

Junior lets his legs fall out to the sides with his knees still bent and Mac pours some of the lube onto his fingers. Once he’s closed the lid and put the bottle down, he spreads the copious lube on both hands and uses one to stoke Junior back to fullness. He’s gorgeous like this, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth hanging open wide as he watches Mac between his legs. 

Careful to gather data as he works, Mac begins to experimentally run his slick fingers between the globes of Junior’s ass. It’s a fantastic ass, no doubt about it. He’s hasn’t had the opportunity to enjoy another man like this in a long time, not like this where he can take his time and enjoy it rather than hurrying under the threat of being caught. He plans to make the most of it.

Mac breaks out every trick in the book, though admittedly his sex practicum has been somewhat limited in this department. Nevertheless, Junior’s breathing hitches every time Mac’s fingers press against Junior’s rim and Mac can see the way his thighs jump if Mac lets his thumb catch under Junior’s head on the upstroke. 

Using that information, Mac waits until he’s hitting that sensitive spot with his thumb to slide a finger in. Junior’s head flops back onto the pillow and his breath rushes out of him all at once. 

For a minute, Mac just keeps up what he’s doing — working his index finger in and out, and stroking Junior’s dick. All of the physical signs show him that Junior is relaxed and enjoying everything. He adds another finger and watches in rapt delight as Junior arches his back and groans.

“God, that’s so good,” Junior pants.

Mac curls his fingers, pulling at the rim from the inside and Junior shouts. After that, Mac keeps his fingers curled. On the in stroke, they rub across Junior’s now swollen prostate making him writhe against the bed. On the out stroke, they pull against the rim and all the sensory nerves around the muscle. 

It’s not long before Junior is digging his heels into the mattress, his fingers twisting the sheets. He’s vocal about his appreciation and Mac loves the baritone of Junior’s voice. 

Junior groans. “God, Mac. Shit, I’m gonna-”

Mac smiles and moves his hands faster, the motions synchronized in the ways that Mac now knows Junior likes best. Junior comes with a shout and then relaxes into the bed as Mac wrings every last ounce of pleasure from him until he’s whining with overstimulation.

Utilizing a free corner of the towel, Mac quickly cleans his hands and moves up the bed to lie next to Junior. He’s greeted by Junior groping a little clumsily as Mac’s face, eventually managing to pull Mac down for a kiss.

One kiss turns into many kisses, and soon Mac finds himself pleasantly immersed in the encounter. Junior’s hands eventually regain their dexterity and he uses them to explore Mac’s chest, back, and ass, though most of the touching just results in Mac giggling every time Junior tickles him. 

For his part, Mac does the same, running his hands over Junior’s exceptionally solid torso. He maps the contours of his pecs, his arms, his thighs. Everything about Junior is interesting to Mac and he enjoys feeling it all.

After a while, Junior breaks the kiss and Mac rests his forehead against Junior’s. 

“You wanna stay the night?” asks Junior. “McGarrett’s not coming back.”

At least now Mac knows that McGarrett is in the know about his sex life. It’s both extremely uncomfortable and also a relief that he’s not going to be caught fucking a colleague at another colleague’s house.

“I actually have to get back,” Mac says ruefully.

“Jack give you a bedtime?” Junior laughs.

Mac flops down on the bed next to Junior. “No, I just get insomnia. I’d rather be awake all night at the hotel than in someone else’s house. It’s kinda weird.”

“Fair enough,” Junior says, but Mac knows the whole dine-and-dash technique tends to sting, and he’s prepared with a solution. “How about I pick you up for breakfast since I’ve got the rental car. We can go to that pancake house Williams was raving about earlier. My treat.”

Junior smiles. “I’d like that.”

“Great. And I don’t have to leave right now,” Mac says.

If the smile on Junior’s face is anything to go by, Mac definitely hit the right tone. They take a few minutes to clean up and then lay down again together to cuddle before Mac leaves.

*****

“Well, for two boys who didn’t get any sleep last night, y’all both look bright-eyed and bushy-tailed,” Jack quips as they all gather around the coffee and malasadas that Junior and Mac brought. 

Mac grins and Junior blushes a deep red. 

“To be fair, I don’t sleep all that much,” Mac shoots back.

Jack stuffs half of a malasada in his mouth and smiles. “Yeah, but mini-Mr. Water Baby over there does. Bet he sleeps like a rock. ‘Course I bet he didn’t do much of that last night, did you?” 

Williams and McGarrett are laughing, clearly in the know about the previous night’s festivities. It just takes Bozer, Riley, and Tani a minute to catch on.

“Whoa whoa whoa. That’s what- I mean, who, you were doing last night?” Riley gasps.

“Oh my god, _Junes!!!!_ You- you know, you did _whatever?_ With _Mac?!?!_ ” Tani exclaims, waving her hands back and forth between them. She’s practically vibrating with excitement and Mac can’t help but smile at how genuinely happy she seems for her coworker. 

Bozer opens his mouth to pile on when McGarrett holds up his hands and saves Mac and Junior the embarrassment of further interrogation. “Alright, we can pry into each other’s personal lives off the clock. Right now I think Adam has the latest intel up for us.”

Of course Adam, Lou, and Jerry also look like the cat that got the canary, throwing looks at Mac and Junior during the entire briefing, though never saying anything which is just as well. Looks of amusement and a few suggestive comments are a far cry from his previous career, and Mac appreciates the friendly teasing for what it is. 

All too soon the briefing is over and everyone is strapping on vests and holsters and piling into vans headed for the drop-site. It’s back to work like nothing has happened. And maybe nothing has, not really. It’s a good thought, knowing that whatever changes, it still stays the same where it matters.


End file.
